


Beloved

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Graduation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cause I love Adonis and so does Anzu, lots of adonis appreciation here, nothing but fluff, this is like an adonis lovemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: While Adonis naps, Anzu finds herself thinking about how much she loves her boyfriend.





	Beloved

Adonis is really handsome. 

Of course, Anzu has known that for a while now. Everyone who knows Adonis discovers that as soon as they meet him. His parents did very well when they chose his name. 

While she has always known this fact, it has been awhile since Anzu last had the opportunity to study his face and appreciate just how gorgeous he is. Now, with Adonis asleep with his head in her lap, the brunette has plenty of time to do just that. 

Originally, the plan was for the two to spend their day off relaxing on the couch watching TV. While they often spend their breaks going on outdoor dates, sometimes the couple prefers to just stay home and rest.

Although, Adonis isn’t normally the type to randomly fall asleep. That’s usually Anzu’s thing. 

However, his schedule this past week was pretty packed, so she can understand why he’s so tired. While he tried his best to remain awake through the movie they were watching, Adonis eventually dozed off about an hour into it. 

Rather than leave him propped against the couch’s armrest, Anzu decided to move him so that he could use her lap as a pillow, figuring he’d be more comfortable that way. Just goes to show how tired Adonis is since he didn’t so much as stir even after having his position rearranged. 

Since then, Anzu has been admiring her boyfriend’s features, unable to look away from his face, as she gently cards her fingers through his hair. While she knows she probably shouldn’t stare so much, the brunette can’t help it. 

It’s not often she gets to see what Adonis looks like when asleep since he always wakes up before her and usually falls asleep either after or around the same time as she does. Only on the days when she stays up late because of work does he fall asleep before her, but on those days, Anzu is so tired she can hardly think, let alone admire her sleeping boyfriend.

That’s why she plans on making the most of this moment. If Adonis has any cute sleeping habits, she wants to learn about them since he’s always pointing out the things she does when she sleeps which is usually pretty embarrassing. So, it’s only fair that she gets to do the same.

So far, Adonis hasn’t done anything out of the ordinary. Occasionally, he’ll wrinkle his nose in a way she finds cute, but besides that, the idol hasn’t moved an inch or made a single sound.

Well, Anzu can’t say she wasn’t expecting this. After all, for as long as they’ve shared a bed, Adonis hasn’t ever woken her up because he was moving too much or making too much noise. Rather, he’s the type who remains eerily still when he sleeps. 

The only exception being that he likes to hold onto her a lot when he sleeps. She has joked before in the past that Adonis treats her like a teddy bear, making sure of course to let him know she’s just teasing him not actually complaining. 

Anzu will never forget how her boyfriend responded the first time she brought up the subject.

_ “I enjoy having you close. Your presence is very comforting to me, so I always relax when you’re around. It seems even in my sleep I’m always drawn to you.”_

While she already knew before that day, that moment confirmed that Anzu does indeed have not only the cutest but also the sweetest boyfriend in Japan, possibly the entire planet. The adorable, flustered expression he made when she kissed him after he said those words only cemented his position as the cutest boyfriend ever. 

A fond smile forms on her lips when that memory comes to mind. Just as she can’t contain the urge to smile, Anzu also can’t stop herself from pressing a light kiss to her boyfriend’s forehead. Honestly, the sweetheart deserves to be showered in kisses, but she will have to save that for another day when he’s less tired.

Well....maybe a few more kisses won’t hurt. 

Fighting back the urge to giggle, Anzu leaves a kiss on each of his cheeks and on the tip of his nose. She enjoys watching the little ways his expression changes after each kiss. 

Not long after she does this, he sleepily mumbles her name, making her worry that she accidentally woke him. Thankfully, Adonis shows no other signs of stirring. Instead of rousing from his slumber, her boyfriend starts smiling.

The sight of his tiny smile makes her heart skip a beat. It really is not fair how adorable he is. 

Anzu mentally reminds herself to give Adonis lots of kisses later when he finally wakes up. It’ll be her reward for having such good self restraint by not showering him with kisses now when she really wants to. 

Instead of doing that, she just resumes stroking his hair, enjoying how soft it is. While his older sisters obviously put him through a lot during his childhood, at least they helped him maintain his perfect hair. Of course, that came with the price of him not being allowed to even touch his hair as long as he lived with his sisters since he’d get in trouble if he ever messed it up. 

Now, however, Anzu can play with his hair as much as her heart desires since Adonis never seems to mind. He finds it amusing how much she enjoys running her fingers through it. 

That’s what led to him doing it to her in return. He was curious if playing with other people’s hair really was that entertaining since it was obvious how much Anzu enjoyed it.

She loves when Adonis runs his fingers through her hair. It always feels so relaxing, and his touch is always so gentle. 

Of course, everything about Adonis is gentle when it comes to how he treats her. Whenever he hugs her, it’s always carefully like the idol is holding something incredibly fragile. Anzu often has to remind him that she won’t get hurt if he holds her tighter.

His kisses are similar--soft and incredibly gentle. However, they can also be very passionate at times to the point where they leave her breathless. 

No matter what kind of kiss she receives, Anzu can always feel how much her boyfriend loves her in each one. While he’s not always the best with his words, Adonis always manages to convey with his actions just how much she means to him. 

Honestly, Anzu has never really considered herself to be very good with words either, so like Adonis, she often tries to convey her feelings through her actions. One would think things would be difficult with a couple who have such similar communication issues, but it’s really not.

Somehow, the two make it work. They always manage to figure out what the other is trying to say, and Anzu loves it. She loves how Adonis will sometimes know what she wants to tell him without her ever having to say a word. It makes her happy to have someone in her life that understands her so well.

“An...zu?”

Anzu is drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of her name being sleepily mumbled by her boyfriend. When she looks down at her lap, she’s surprised to see half-lidded eyes peering up at her. “Adonis? Are you awake?”

He blinks a few times. “I fell asleep.”

The corners of her lips curve upwards. “You did. You can sleep longer if you want to. You haven’t been napping for very long, so you’re probably still tired.”

A frown forms on his face. “But, what about you? Watching me sleep can’t be very entertaining. I’m sure there are many things you’d rather be doing.”

Still smiling, Anzu leans down to kiss his nose. “There’s nothing I’d rather do than be with you, Adonis, even if all I’m doing here is sitting while you nap. And, it’s not often I get to see your cute sleeping face so that’s a great bonus.”

Ah, there’s that embarrassed expression Anzu knows and loves. It’s not often that Adonis gets flustered, so it’s always a treat whenever she gets to see him make that face. “I...see. I’m glad you haven’t been bored.”

Giggling, the brunette kisses his now much warmer cheek. “Not at all~ So, if you want to get some more sleep, you can. I won’t mind.”

Since Adonis nods his head, Anzu expects him to go back to sleep. However, instead, he moves to sit up beside her.

Before she can question him, Adonis picks her up and moves to lie down all the while holding his surprised girlfriend against his chest. Once he’s situated, the idol releases his hold on her legs so she can stretch out but keeps his arms wrapped around her back.

Smiling softly, Adonis cards his fingers through his hair. “I thought this would be more comfortable for you. And, I always sleep the best when you’re in my arms. Is this alright?”

Her heart melts at the sight of his smile. Nodding, Anzu gives him a quick peck on the lips. “Of course, it is.”

After she does that, the brunette tries to pull away, but a hand appears at the back of her head, stopping her. Instead, Adonis gently pulls her back in for a deeper kiss.

His hand then moves to her cheek, and she finds herself leaning into his touch as he softly strokes her skin. When they eventually pull apart, Anzu releases a content sigh before moving to nuzzle his chest. “Remind me to kiss you some more after nap time is over.”

Adonis huffs in amusement as he strokes her hair. “Alright. I’ll be sure to remember.”

After making sure his girlfriend is comfortable, the idol closes his eyes and resumes his nap all the while keeping Anzu as close to himself as he can. For a few minutes, the brunette admires his features like she did earlier before eventually deciding to join him, figuring she could use a little nap. It’s not often she gets that luxury with a job like hers, so she might as well take advantage of every opportunity she gets.

Naturally, it doesn’t take long for her to fall asleep. After all, as far as Anzu’s concerned, there’s no place more comfortable than in the arms of her wonderful boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all couldn't already tell, Adonis is my favorite idol. I love that boy so much. Naturally, AdoAn is my favorite Anzu pairing since it involves my two favorite characters. I just love how sweet and soft these two are. They're so precious. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! ^-^


End file.
